Jax Gardner
'Jackson "Jax" Gardner '''is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. He is studying in the Music Program. Biography Background Jax is a self-proclaimed DJ and does work with music. Keaton School of the Arts Jax becomes part of the Music Program. During "The First Day" he recognizes Bianca from a show called [[Chase and Chance|''Chase and Chance]]. Later, Jax is paired with Kit Dunn in Production class. Jax brags about his expertise to her and refuses her help despite not knowing how to complete the assignment. Still not having anything done when it is time to hand it in, he is willing to admit defeat when Kit hands it in for them. In "Groups of Two" Jax was late to class, and received a warning. Miles was also late to class, but didn't get into any trouble, making Jax upset. Later, Jax was on his phone and Mr. Park told him to put it up, but Miles received a call and Mr. Park let him take it outsider. Jax was upset and later looked at Miles' phone and read a text that read: "Your drugs are ready." Jax took this as something "illegal" and showed Mr. Park, who warned Jax to not get into Miles' business. Description Personality Jax can be arrogant, vain, and tends to brag about his musical talents, and has a difficult time admitting when he's wrong. He doesn't like to admit when he needs help, as show when he didn't let Kit help him with the music assignment. Jax is shown to also be quick to become indignant and willing to meddle in other people's business, as shown with Miles in "Groups of Two." Jax is very caring and helpful around Miles. Appearance Jax has brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. He usually wears a pair of headphones. He is quite thin. Relationships Kit Jax met Kit when she was his partner for an assignment in Production class. He bragged about his DJ experience and took over the assignment, refusing her help. When it was close to the end of class, Jax still hadn't figured out how to work the computer program, and Kit ended up turning in an assignment she herself had done. Jax was impressed, and when he saw her in the hallway, he admitted he was wrong and complimented her music. Miles Jax and Miles is a relationship which is possibly going to become cannon. When they first met Jax wanted to find out why Miles didn't own a TV. Later on Jax and Miles paired to make a song where all they really did was bunk off. Jax started out only being friends with Miles because of pity. It later advanced onto him actually liking Miles. It is likely that the writers may advance on this bromance/friendship as it has become a popular ship among the fans (the most popular ship name is Jiles). Bianca Jax seems to be somewhat attracted to Bianca, but she rebuffs his attempts. Trivia * He can plays 7 different instruments. * He can hack computers. * He was the first student to find out miles was sick. * He went from being late and a troublemaker from the start of the show to doing really well (i.e. his 92 avg. in "Lose Yourself".) * He knows of Bianca's talent insecurities. * He knows kit is dj Diamond Mind. * He has/had a "frenemy" relationship with many of his fellow peers Miles, Bianca, Kit etc. * At the beginning of the show he was quite arrogant and at first didn't have a lot to show for it but know he is a lot more ambitious and skillful then solely arrogant even if he does tend to still go a little far sometimes. * He knows of Sasha and his blog however they have never actually met. * He was not allowed to play baseball when he was younger because his parents wanted him to protect his hands since he was learning so many instruments. The first time he played was in "Take Me Out". * He has nicknames for Bianca and Miles (Goldie - Bianca) (Pretty boy - Miles) ironically he came up with these names when he did not like them but know he is friends with both of them. Quotes Gallery References Category:Males Category:Freshmen Category:Music Program Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters